Sólo tú
by axally
Summary: pues somos dos autores, y les va a gustar mucho :D


Sólo tú

**Axally Viridiana Moreno Rodríguez y Jorge Arturo Mejia Zabala **

Capítulo 1.

Tiempo de volver

**Odio tener que estarme mudando, es molesto tener que hacer maletas, es molesto tener que viajar durante mucho tiempo, molesto tener que cambiar de escuela, de casa, y lo que es más molesto es adaptarte al nuevo lugar y cambiar tu vida. A mis hermanos les molesta solo el hecho de que dejaran a sus amigos, pero bueno yo no tengo amigos así que eso es lo que menos me importa. Todos se preguntan el por qué no tengo amigos, solo no me gustan, o mejor dicho no les agrado a ellos; pero no importa ya me acostumbre a estar sola. Nuestros repentinos cambios de casa son por motivo de trabajo de mi padre, él es arquitecto y tiene que estar cambiando de vivienda muchas veces. Mi madre, bueno mi madre murió en un accidente de coche, hace tres años, dejando a mi padre y mi hermana mayor al cargo de mí. Es triste a veces pensar en mi madre, yo era muy alegre y social cuando ella vivía, cuando murió nunca llore pero fui la que más sufrió, al grado de cerrarme frete a los demás y vivir en la obscuridad. En cambio mí hermana y mi padre lo han superado, sé que les duele pero tratan de que seguir con sus vidas como si fuera muy fácil, para mí es demasiado difícil tratar de superar su perdida.**

**Nuestra nueva casa es diferente a las otras, desde antes de que mamá muriera nos cambiábamos de casa seguido, así que nada se me hacía familiar estando en las otras, pero esta casa es diferente, esta casa es especial, esta casa me recuerda a ella, me hace sentir como si ella estuviera conmigo. **

**Me gusta esta casa, espero que esta ya sea nuestra casa fija papá- **

**¡Vaya! Estas hablándome.-**

**Deja de decir tonterías, y dime si no quedaremos aquí fijamente.-**

**Es bueno que te guste hija, pero solo será un tiempo, igual que con las demás casas.-**

**Quiero que este sea mi hogar permanentemente.-**

**No te preocupes te gustaran las demás que sigan.-**

**Yo quiero esta.-**

**Mejor ve y acomoda todo en tu habitación, yo iré al trabajo y tu hermana saldrá a ver universidades para ella y colegios para ti. Tú puedes quedarte aquí en casa y si quieres comida, ordena una pizza.-**

**Siempre es más importante tu trabajo que tu familia, desde antes que muriera mamá, nunca te quedabas a comer con nosotros en familia, incluso el día que murió tú preferiste ir a trabajar en vez de ir al hospital por el cuerpo de mi madre. Tú eres el culpable, tú la mataste. Él día de su accidente, ella iba a buscarte porque no respondías las llamadas y ya era tarde.-**

**Siempre he llegado tarde a casa y lo sabes.-**

**Pero ese día, prometiste llegar temprano para cenar con nosotros y no lo hiciste, mi madre se preocupó y fue a buscarte. ¡Tú la mataste!-**

**Me da tristeza que pienses eso, su muerte fue una accidente hija.-**

**¡Una accidente que se pudo haber evitado, si tu hubieras llegado a cenar! Pero claro tú nunca cumples tus promesas. - comencé a llorar **

**Su teléfono timbro y mi hermana llego a parar todo.**

**¿Qué pasa por aquí?-**

**Hija me tengo que ir, controla a tu hermana, luego hablamos.-**

**Está bien, papá, cuídate mucho, yo también me iré ya y sobre Paloma no te preocupes todo está bien.-**

**Claro, siempre huyes a tus problemas, por miedo a aceptar la verdad.-**

**Luego hablamos.-**

**No deje que mi hermana me empezara a decir cosas, salí corriendo a mi recamara y me acosté en la cama. De tanto llorar me quede dormida. Al despertar mi hermana estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.**

**¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame sola.-**

**Sé que es duro, pero tienes que tratar de superarlo, ya pasaron tres años, es hora de que trates de salir adelante y volver a ser como eras antes. Extraño a la antigua tú.-**

**¿Cómo me pides que sea como antes, cuando ya nada es como antes? Date cuenta nuestra madre murió, ¿cómo es posible que tú y papá puedan estar como si nada hubiera pasado?- **

**Entiéndelo es algo que ya paso, y la vida sigue; no podemos solo quedarnos a llorar.-**

**Como sea, ya no importa, cual es mi nueva escuela y cuando entro y claro dime como llegar.-**

**Ah siempre finges que nada importa. Entras mañana, dado que el curso ya inicio, está a cinco cuadras de aquí y está enfrente mi universidad. Es la mejor escuela de la ciudad y del país en general, no es como las otras preparatorias, aquí llevaras uniforme, y varias materias extra, cuenta con club de natación y otros deportes, creo que te haría bien regresar a nadar así que por eso la elegí. Hay alumnos de todo el mundo y bueno es la mejor. Sé que las otras escuelas no pedían uniforme y por lo mismo las hace ver corrientes e informales y bueno crean conflictos por ver quién es que tiene mejor estilo y esas cosas. Pero aunque te moleste tener que llevar uniforme, te va a encantar ya que es muy bonito y tiene mucho estilo, hace ver la escuela especial y formal. Ya lo hable con papá y dijo que sí, compre tu uniforme y el mío también. Ah porque la universidad que elegí también lleva uniforme y pues la facultad de arquitectura es enorme y mucho mejor que en las otras escuelas… y bueno…- no deje que hablara más.**

**Asco tener que llevar uniforme, pero está bien a fin de cuenta nos iremos en poco tiempo, no pregunte sobre tu escuela así que no me cuentes al respecto, en cuanto a que papá acepto, date cuenta de que a él, todo le parece perfecto pero en realidad le da igual , ya sea la peor escuela del mundo el dirá que está bien porque ni sabe de qué hablamos, con eso de que le dedica más tiempo a su trabajo que a nosotras, y sobre nadar, ya no me gusta. Déjame en el escritorio las cosas de la escuela y la dirección y por favor ya no me molestes, te puedes ir.-**

**¡Que amargada eres, una tratando de hacer que te sientas mejor y tú haciendo que los demás se sientan mal! Te dejare las cosas ahí y cuando te sientas dispuesta a madurar me hablas.- **

**¡Ja! Madurar, que risa me das Elizabeth, mejor vete ya.-**

**Elizabeth Salió de mi recamara, empujando la puerta.**

**Me daba coraje toda esta situación, pero a la vez me daba triste. Recordaba los momentos donde Elizabeth y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, todos los momentos que pasábamos juntas al lado de mi madre y todas las locuras que hacíamos. Lo malo de estos recuerdos es que nunca estaba mi padre en ellos, solo vienen a mi mente recuerdos donde Elizabeth, mamá y yo le pedíamos que se quedara y él nos decía que "no podía porque tenía trabajo", incluso ninguna navidad, ni nada por el estilo paso con nosotros. **

**Vi todas las cosas que tenía que llevar mañana a la escuela, el uniforme era muy colorido pero desde hace tiempo todo mi guardarropa era obscuro y esto era algo muy arcoíris, daba asco. Mi hermana me compro una mochila que creyó que me iba a gustar pero sinceramente era horrible así que la metí a una de las cajas de cosas que ya no uso. Los libros se veían divertidos, pero ya era algo noche como para darles una leída, me fui a dar una ducha y luego a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente pude ver como el sol entraba por mi ventana y era hermoso, había algo en esta casa que en verdad me hacía sentir que mi madre estaba aquí. Tendí la cama, y fui a darme una ducha, me puse ese horrible uniforme que se veía muy x en mí, rompí el patrón la regla de medias blancas y zapatos negros, mejor me puse mi botas y me desfaje la camisa, deje mi cabello suelto, sin peinar, y no utilice maquillaje, tome mi mochila negra que mi madre me había regalado cuando era niña y me puse el collar que ella había dejado para mí. **

**Baje al comedor y mi hermana ya tenía el desayuno listo.**

**Buenos días Paloma, ven a desayunar. Papá acaba de llegar pero fue a darse una ducha dijo que no lo esperemos, tal vez duerma un rato.- sonreía tan alegremente, que parecía que nada había pasado.**

**Desayunare en la escuela, no quiero desayunar a lado tuyo y mucho menos aquí.-**

**Mmm bueno, entonces espera a que desayune yo para irnos juntas a a escuela en el coche.-**

**No quiero, ¿qué parte de que no quiero estar a lado tuyo no entendiste? Aparte me gusta estar sola a la hora de caminar.- **

**¡Ay! Has lo que quieras, me da igual. Te puedes ir ya.- **

**Gracias.-**

**Ah por cierto, yo saldré hasta las 8 de la noche de clases, vendrá la señora que se encargara de limpiar la casa y todo eso, ya que tampoco papá estará aquí, podrías mostrarles lo que será su casa y eso por favor.-**

**Me da igual.-**

**Salí de casa, durante el camino de casa a la escuela iba escuchando música, era genial estar aquí, me hacía sentir bien, tengo mucho que no sentía esto y mucho menos que sonrío.**

**Al llegar a la escuela pude ver que era grande y hermosa, todos los chicos y chicas se veían elegantes y formales, se veía tan horrible el ambiente, iba a hacer difícil estar aquí. Al entrar por la puerta un chico no alcanzo a frenar en su bici y me empujo. Lo cual hizo que me molestara.**

**-¡oh!, lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien?-**

**-Qué manera tan linda de iniciar la escuela. Sólo ten más cuidado.- **

**Lo siento, ¿primer día de clases en este colegio?-**

**Estoy bien, ahora deja de hablarme y molestar.-**

**Oh está bien, soy Arturo presidente del comité de la escuela. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**¡Yeah! Dije que dejaras de hablarme, no me importa quien rayos eres.-**

**Mmm creo que estas de mal humor, pero bueno, ah, no tienes el uniforme correctamente, te meterás en problemas.-**

**¿Y?-**

**Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya.- sus ojos se dirigían a una chica que de lejos se iba acercando. – ¡Sonia, aquí!-**

**Que loco tipo.-**

**Al entrar a mi primera clase, los demás no dejaban de mirarme yo creo que era por la forma en que llevaba el uniforme, pero no me importaba. En eso entro aquel chico de antes tomado de la mano de la chica que había llamado. Que ridículos y detrás de ellos venia alguien que brillaba, era hermoso y sus ojos eran enormes y lindos.**

**-Buenos días chicos.-**

**Buenos días profesor.-**

**Escuche que tenemos una compañera nueva. Podría levantar la mano la compañera nueva.-**

**No lo pensaba hacer era como algo ridículo, pero Jorge aquel tipo de antes levanto mi mano.**

**Aquí esta profesor.- **

**¡Oh! Podrías presentarte a la clase por favor.- **

**No quiero.- Lo mira fijamente. **

**¿Perdón? ¿qué dijiste?-**

**Creo que si me escucho, odio decir las cosas dos veces profesor.-**

**Ah claro que te escuche, solo quería ver si tenías el valor de volverlo a decir, pero por lo que veo es algo que tienes demasiado, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pues yo odio que lo hagan dos veces, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**Lo que diga.-**

**Bueno yo soy el profesor Park de filosofía de este grupo, también estoy a cargo del club de música y el club de natación. Espero verte en alguno de esos y bueno que trabajes bien en mi clase.- **

**Vaya es bueno en todo lo que solía hacer antes, eso lo hace más genial pero molesto a la vez.**

**Claro.- dije riendo.**

**Toda su clase no podía dejar de verlo, era tan lindo. **

**Al terminar las clases, fui a dar un recorrido a la escuela hasta que llegue a lo que era la alberca. No sabía porque pero siempre cargo mis cosas de natación en la mochila. No había nadie ahí parecía que a nadie le interesaba nadar así que me cambie y entre al agua, nade todos los estilos, pero en especial mariposa, mi favorito, la alberca era tan linda, era la primera vez que una alberca me había hecho sentir lo que sentía en estos momentos, nade y nade no tenía ni idea de que hora era. De pronto se escucharon algunos ruidos. Al voltear pude ver a ese chico Jorge y al profesor Park cargando unas tablas de natación y riendo.**

**¿Quién eres tú?, oh señorita Paloma.- Dijo el profesor Park.**

**Oh si es ella, wow ¿sabes nadar?- dijo Jorge. **

**No solo tenía calor y decidí entrar a la alberca.-**

**Claro, jajaja y porque tienes todo el equipo de natación.- dijo Jorge.**

**Ah… bueno si se pero ya no lo hago.-**

**¿Por qué?-**

**Porque ya no quiero hacerlo.-**

**Claro y por eso estabas aquí.- dijo el profesor Park.**

**Da igual, me voy.-**

**Por querer salir huyendo, tire mis goggles y mi gorra.**

**¡Ey! Se te cayo, espera, esto se me hace conocido.- **

**¡Dame eso ahora!-**

**Déjame ver.- dijo el profesor Park.**

**Oh por Dios, tú eres la Reina Sirena.-**

**Claro que no, no sé de qué hablas, dámelo ya.-**

**Tienes razón Jorge, con razón te me hacías conocida, pero eres muy diferente con ropa en vez de traje de baño y también te vez muy diferente a la chica alegre que solías ser.-**

**Dicen puras locuras, no sé de hablan.- **

**¡Entra al equipo, te necesitamos!- dijo Jorge.**

**Si sería un honor tenerte en el equipo.-**

**Ya dije que no soy la que dicen que soy.-**

**Claro que eres ella.- dijo Jorge. **

**Bueno lo soy, pero yo ya no nado.- **

**¿Por qué?- dijo el profesor Park.**

**Lo deje desde que murió mi madre, así que ya no nado más, olviden que me vieron aquí, es más olviden quien soy.-**

**Claro que no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad y tú tampoco. Vamos acepta.- dijo Jorge.**

**Tú eres grande en la alberca, eres la reina de las aguas, estuviste a punto de ir a los juegos olímpicos, si entras lograrías volver a ir y nos ayudarías en el equipo, vamos entra, tú eres grande.-**

**Yo no soy nada en este mundo, solo circulo sangre, pero no más, yo no soy nadie.- Salí de ahí.**

**¿Cómo fue posible que me reconocieran?, hace tres años que me aleje de las competencias y las albercas, mi madre era mi entrenadora, yo creo que por eso su perdida se me hizo más fuerte, ya que la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la pasaba con ella, mientras mi hermana siempre fue más del lado de mi padre con la arquitectura. **

**Seria genial volver a las albercas, pero sería doloroso hacerlo. No creo que sea…**

**Tiempo de volver.**


End file.
